


Эти тупые фиолетовые сердца появились из-за тебя.

by ihatemath



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemath/pseuds/ihatemath
Summary: Фиолетовые сердца появляются рядом с Хеджу каждый раз, когда Йерим приходит к ней в кафе.Итак, как же справится Хеджу с её "сердечной болезнью", когда Йерим зайдёт к ней пьяная поздней ночью.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye





	Эти тупые фиолетовые сердца появились из-за тебя.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These stupid purple hearts appear because of you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301177) by [arinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinning/pseuds/arinning). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

хеджу не знает, когда это началось.

сердца, имеется в виду.

маленькие фиолетовые сердца, что появлялись из неоткуда, когда она была рядом. под «ней» хеджу имеет в виду постоянную посетительницу, приходящую каждое утро для того, чтобы сделать свой обычный заказ — огромный карамельный маккиато. она, как молодая девушка, имела милые светло—коричневые пряди волос, которые она всегда заплетала как-то по-разному (хеджу любит, когда они распущены). она – та, кто всегда улыбается всем своим лицом, пока хеджу делает её заказ; её глаза и щёки приподнимаются, только уголки губ девушки растворяются в маленькой улыбке. она – та, кто продолжит светится даже в самый безбожный час дня.

хеджу работала в кафе своей сестры менеджером(?). кафе было открыто 24/7, однако, хеджу взяла на себя только две смены: позднюю ночь и ранее утро. значит, по ночам ей приходилось видеть прибывающую в кафе пьяницу после вечеринок в выходные, и бариста был необходим кофеин перед работой по утрам в следующие дни. потом она спала весь день, когда у неё не было смен, просыпалась и возвращалась обратно к работе. прошло немало времени с того момента, когда хеджу видела нормальный свет солнца днём, и обычные студенты любили подразнить девушку на этот счёт.

— как прошла прошлая ночь? – спросила ёджин, другой постоянный посетитель, чья единственная цель (на этот момент) было надоедание хеджу, приближаясь к кассе с её большим шоколадным фраппучино с кремом и бумажной соломинкой (потому что необходимо сохранить окружающую среду! ну, или как там) в одной руке. – тот пьяный парень снова приходил? – ёджин хихикнула, вглядываясь в дизайн своих ногтей, который, как она говорила, она придумала сама.

хеджу протирала стойку, игнорируя вопрос ёджин. – не должна ли ты быть на занятиях сейчас? – спросила менеджер, кидая взгляд на студентку. 

— сегодня вторник, пары начнутся не раньше двенадцати, — усмехнулась она, объяснив. ёджин была не только надоедающей студенткой, жалующейся на систему образования, но и хорошим другом (хеджу никогда этого не признает, даже через свой труп). ёджин оставила чаевые, в замен на что хеджу делала ей скидку 50% на любой напиток (и даже напиток с доставкой на дом, но случалось это очень редко).

— тогда почему ты здесь так рано? – спросила хеджу, возвращаясь к кассе. посетителей было мало, так как на часах было всего шесть утра. ёджин пожала плечами, делая глоток из своего напитка. – думаю, я просто соскучилась по моей уставшей, депрессивной и грустно—выглядящей официантке. – студентка встала на цыпочки, чтобы погладить голову хеджу. хеджу прокашлялась, ударяя запястье ёджин, чтобы та убрала свою руку от её головы. они обе посмеялись над своими глупыми выходками. прекрасное начало дня, если хеджу будет честной.

#### 6:30.

хеджу пялится на часы. самое время. автоматический отсчёт начался у неё в голове, когда она только приготовилась к её приходу. ёджин жаловалась на то, что профессор не дал ей столько баллов, сколько она заслуживает за её проект, и то, как она абсолютно опустошена для того, чтобы посмотреть её финальную оценку. однако, хеджу просто игнорировала её. ей было необходимо подготовить себя. её тело перешло на автопилот, когда она начала приготовление карамельного маккиато.

ёджин почти договорила свою речь, когда она заметила фиолетовые сердца, летающие прямо перед ней, взволнованно сверкающие. она остановилась, анализируя то, что слабо подтанцовывало у неё под носом. студентка, находясь в ступоре, пыталась понять, глюки ли это. она схватила одно из сердец, приблизив его к своему лицу. 

— какого черта? – проговорила ёджин, крутя сердце. – хеджу, что это? – она подняла голову, видя, как занята старшая, готовя напиток, который никто не заказывал.

хеджу повернулась, слыша своё имя. ёджин показала на сердце в её ладони, что начало блистать сильнее, только бариста увидела его. глаза той расширились, ещё одно фиолетовое сердце, подумала она. 

— ты знаешь, что это? я просто увидела его, когда оно летало прямо передо мной, — рассказала ёджин, потрясывая сердце. – мило, —девушка присмотрелась ближе, пока сердце излучало тёплую атмосферу, светясь фиолетовым цветом в руках ёджин. – оно милое.

— отдай его мне, — потребовала хеджу, приближаясь к ничего не подозревающей студентке. 

— что? нет! убери свои руки подальше, сон хеджу! – ёджин насмешливо показала язык, обижая хеджу. ёджин была без понятия о том, откуда это сердце взялось, или что это вообще было, что старшая знала, но объяснить, что эти фиолетовые сердца появлялись тогда, когда она думает об определенном человеке, она не могла. хеджу сдерживала свою злость – она должна спрятать их, пока она не придет. бариста ментально ударила себя, вспомнив это.

— ёджин, я по-доброму прошу тебя это сделать. отдай мне его, — поднажала хеджу, ей необходимо вернуть это сердце.

— почему? оно твоё? – ёджин ухмыльнулась, махая фиолетовым сердцем прямо перед лицом хеджу, дразня её. старшая не ответила на вопрос студентки, просто выдохнув, признавая своё поражение – она не может признать, что сердце принадлежит ей. хеджу нервно провела рукой по волосам. 

— точно, оно моё, — если бы взгляд мог убивать, то ёджин окружали бы загадки на счёт её смерти. – итак, теперь отдай мне сердце, иначе я удваиваю цену на напитки для тебя с завтрашнего дня, — пригрозилась хеджу, показав ненастоящую улыбку на своих губах. ёджин ахнула.

— ты не посмеешь, — ёджин сложила руки на своей груди, в том месте, где находилось её сердце. она откинулась на спинку стула, притворяясь обиженной, королева драмы, пронеслось эхом в голове хеджу – очень громко, к слову. 

— что—ж, мне придётся, если ты не отдашь мне его, — прояснила бариста, показывая на фиолетовое сердце, всё ещё находящееся в руках младшей.

— почему тебе так нужно оно!? я нашла его первым! – обиделась ёджин.

— ну.. оно выглядит мило, я хочу рассмотреть его поближе, — солгала хеджу, поставив свою ладонь перед ёджин, ожидая, пока она положит сердце на неё, обратно к своей хозяйке. ёджин, являясь упрямой, повертела в разные стороны головой. – оно моё!

— боже, я точно ссорюсь с ребёнком—

словно по сигналу, зазвенел колокольчик на двери кафе, оповещая о новом посетителе, не дав хеджу закончить предложение. инстинкты бариста заставили ту вернуться обратно к работе. её голос робота поприветствовал посетителя: «добро пожаловать! чем я могу помочь вам сегодня…—»

это она, сглотнула хеджу. девушка с милой улыбкой и ароматом, пахнущим как море. – ах, доброе утро, хеджу, — сказала она, приветствуя бариста своей улыбкой. – мне как обычно.

она чувствует, как маленькие фиолетовые сердца вырываются из её груди, отчего её бюст становился больше под фартуком. хеджу обняла себя, нервно посмеиваясь. – доброе, йерим! пожалуйста, присаживайся. твой большой карамельный маккиато будет готов через пару минут! – в спешке сказала она, пытаясь спрятать сердца, вырывающиеся из-под её фартука – она должна сохранить их там. йерим приподняла бровь, — всё хорошо? – спросила она.

— д-да! не волнуйся обо мне! – обнадёживающе проговорила хеджу. йерим кивнула, разворачиваясь, чтобы сесть в углу кафе – в месте, где она обычно сидит. хеджу повернулась, освобождая фиолетовые сердца, подняв фартук, отчего куча сердец упало на пол. восторженно сверкая, они радовались приходу девушки мечты бариста. хеджу вздохнула, запинывая сердца под стойку.

— твою мать, хеджу! – крикнула позади неё ёджин. – это чёртова тонна— 

хеджу развернулась, захлопнув рот ёджин своей ладонью. крики ёджин заглушились под рукой старшей. все посетители подняли голову, посмотрев в сторону парочки, чтобы понять причину криков, даже йерим. хеджу в смущении опустила свою руку, когда ещё одно фиолетовое сердце появилось из неоткуда между хеджу и студенткой.

— тихо, дай мне сделать свою работу, и я объясню тебе всё, — в спешке прошептала темноволосая, желая заткнуть ёджин.

ёджин кивнула. хеджу взяла уже готовое кофе в руку после долгого ожидания встречи с йерим снова. всё, что ей нужно было сделать – подписать стакан, что она сделала с лёгкостью. хеджу пишет её имя быстро, не совсем разборчиво, так как почувствовала фиолетовые сердца, следующие за её движениями. сердца были красивыми на первый взгляд, но так как хеджу была источником их создания, осознание того, что они будут следовать за девушкой туда, куда она только пойдёт казалось для неё раздражающим, особенно потому что в процессе их появлялось только больше.

— карамельный маккиато для йерим! – произнесла бариста, ставя стакан с напитком на стойку. йерим поднялась, слыша своё имя, собирая все свои вещи и торопясь к хеджу. 

— спасибо ещё раз, хеджу. ты делаешь лучший маккиато в городе, — поблагодарила йерим, чуть поклонившись головой. фиолетовые сердца. йерим положила свою руку на стакан. хеджу почувствовала, как их пальцы соприкоснулись. фиолетовые сердца. – вот чаевые за твою работу! ты, должно быть устала, — йерим положила десяти долларовую банкноту рядом со своим напитком. фиолетовые сердца.

— спасибо, — хеджу пялилась на деньги. – приятного дня, йерим.

— если мой босс разрешит мне это, — йерим показала уставшую улыбку и пальцы вверх. фиолетовые сердца. – пока, хеджу!

йерим покинула кафе быстрее, чем пришла сюда.

хеджу пытается переосознать, что произошло только что – она могла сказать куда больше слов, чем ей стоило. чёрт подери её интровертную личность, она просто сказала те же самые слова, что она говорит йерим каждый день. приятного дня? кто вообще так говорит?! ты могла хотя бы сказать, чтобы она возвращалась поскорее, хоть раз! хеджу прикусила губу, злостно забирая чаевые от йерим.

— хеджу! – крикнула ёджин, отчего хеджу вышла из транса. она посмотрела на младшую. – хеджу, сердца! – ёджин указала на что—то за спиной бариста, почему вторая повернула голову, дабы рассмотреть причину криков студентки. куча фиолетовых сердец счастливо бились, издеваясь над хеджу, в ответ на что та лишь покорчилась, беря в руки метлу и начиная сметать сердца подальше, планируя выбросить их в мусорку или ещё куда. в любом случае, это не помогло, а только сделало всё хуже – сердца начали летать вокруг неё, только метла взмахнула на них воздухом.

сердца танцевали вокруг хеджу, что было волшебно. только не для самоё хеджу, конечно. хеджу помахала в их сторону, пытаясь убрать их подальше. когда сердца пропали с её глаз, появилась ёджин с открытым от шока ртом. одна её рука держала недопитое фраппучино, другая же прикрывала губы той.

— какого чёрта?! ты рассказываешь мне, что происходит, — ёджин наклонилась к витрине, где лежала еда, что предлагало кафе. хеджу что—то проворчала, положив руки в карманы. к её сожалению, даже карманы были наполнены сердцами, которые бариста тут же вынула.

— ну.. – она смотрит на сердце, что держит в свой руке, сжимая его сильнее, ожидая, что оно исчезнет… или превратится в пыль.

вместо этого хеджу почувствовала острую боль в груди. свободной рукой она схватилась за собственное сердце, так как боль была совсем неожиданной и невыносимой. это чувство прошлось по всему её телу словно вирус. хеджу перестала сжимать фиолетовое сердце, боль тут же исчезла. – ау! – хеджу вздохнула, когда боль отошла. ёджин выглядела встревоженной. – что случилось?

— я сжала его через чур сильно, и моё сердце тоже словно.. сжалось, — объяснила хеджу. бровь ёджин приподнялась так, будто у бариста появился третий глаз на лбу. 

— откуда они берутся? – спросила студентка, беря одно их них в руки. фиолетовое сердце начало танцевать на ладони ёджин, крутясь туда-сюда, сияя ярче и ярче.

— хорошо, прежде чем ты назовёшь меня странной, эти сердца появляются только йерим приходит сюда, или, когда я думаю о ней. я не знаю, как это происходит, но, похоже, они как-то связаны со мной? – объяснила хеджу, смотря на кучу сердец, что сейчас просто.. лежали у её ног. теперь, когда она кому-то рассказала об этом, хеджу начала понимать, что нужно было разузнать об их источнике раньше. – итак.. ты типа.. влюблена в йерим? – спросила ёджин.

её сердца вновь поднялись, начав сверкать при упоминании йерим. каждое из них блистало ярче другого, будто бы все они кричали «да». 

— что! нет! она просто милый посетитель! – отрицала хеджу, мотая головой. сердца кричали на неё, точнее, это было похоже на то, что они кричали, на деле сердца не издавали ни звука, просто то, как агрессивно кружились вокруг. это заставляло девушку думать, что в них будто вселились злые духи. ёджин ухмыльнулась, — ты точно втюрилась в неё.

— я почти не говорила с ней! я просто даю ей её напиток каждое утро, и она уходит!

сердца продолжали трястись вокруг хеджу, отрицая сказанное. 

— у хеджу есть краш~ох-х~, — дразнилась ёджин, пока фиолетовые сердца, приняв позицию студентки, хихикая(?) вместе с младшей. хеджу закатила глаза, — слишком рано для этого, моя смена скоро заканчивается, слава богу.

— ты не сможешь убежать от любви, сон хеджу! – пошутила ёджин перед тем, как хеджу поворачивается к ней спиной и уходит в комнату для работников вместе с её парадом, состоящим из фиолетовых сердец, следующим за ней.

*****

хеджу понимает, что сердца исчезают сами по себе, спустя пару часов после окончания её смены. они испарялись в воздухе, заскучав от того, что девушка не концентрировалась на её предмете воздыхания. хеджу была довольна этим, так как она не хотела, чтобы её сестра, с которой она жила, увидела сердца. её старшая сестра обычно занимала дневные и вечерни смены, когда поток посетителей был больше, нежели утром или ночью. достаточно времени для хеджу, чтобы она передохнула перед её следующей сменой.

это её жизнь. просыпаться в семь утра, завтракать, работать в кафе бесконечно долгое время, заботиться о пьяницах ночью, о ёджин ранним утром и идти спать до семи утра. сейчас, с появлением сердцец, восхищение йерим стало частью её расписания. прошло две недели с того момента, когда ёджин обнаружила фиолетовые сердца, и хеджу не могла смотреть на йерим также, как она делала это раньше.

ёджин также начала называть себя свахой хеджу, но, на самом деле, её уверенность в собственных советах была больше, чем уверенность хеджу в разговорах с йерим. бариста находила смущающим находиться в одном помещении вместе с ёджин и йерим, словами было не передать того, как трудно было развивать диалог с йерим, когда ёджин буквально сверлила ту взглядом. чёрт, ёджин появляется в кафе каждое утро только для того, чтобы увидеть, как хеджу говорит с йерим.

Что-ж, это также хорошо, что ёджин была рядом, ведь так она могла помочь хеджу прятать сердца в такие места, в которых она точно никогда не сможет их найти. все фиолетовые сердца хотели взглянуть на йерим, они были возбуждены словно дети, которые оживятся, если только увидят что-то интересное. ёджин дала им имя – бесконечное число детей хеджу.

сегодняшний день был таким же, как и все другие: йерим пришла за своим обычным заказом, сердца снова сходят с ума, ёджин пытается их успокоить, и хеджу умирает внутри, когда смотрит в сторону йерим. только йерим уходит, сердца вновь начинают беситься, а их число возрастает также быстро, как делится бактерия, и, по какой-то причине, остальные посетители никогда не замечали это, поэтому хеджу давала сердцам делать всё, что они захотят, когда йерим не было поблизости. в редкие случаи они помогали хеджу с кафе, таскали метлы и подметали пол, словно они хотели быть на стороне бариста.

#### 10:30 вечера.

хеджу ритмично стучала пальцами по стойке, скучая. пустое кафе сегодня, и никто не тревожит её, поэтому жаловаться ей не на что. компанию ей составляло единственное фиолетовое сердечко, что появилось само собой, желая помочь хеджу избежать одиночества. сердце резко упало на стол, усевшись там. она не могла прямо общаться с ними, да, она могла говорить с ними, но они не умели отвечать ей, хотя и понимали.

— хей, может ты приведёшь своих друзей, с которыми ты сможешь поиграть? ты выглядишь супер грустно, — спросила хеджу у сердца, оно же подняло себя в воздух, чтобы сравняться с высотой бариста. сердце перевернулась энергично, перед тем, как начать агрессивно трястись, якобы говоря «нет». хеджу вздохнула, и ветер оттолкнул сердце чуть назад. сердце продолжило зло трястись, — ты злишься? не должно ли ты всегда быть счастливым и влюблённым? – хеджу усмехнулась, пощекотав сердце. оно пыталось уклониться от её пальцев, и тихий звон слышался, когда сердце дрожало.

сердце внезапно начало светиться, сигнализируя что-то. оно начинало ярко мерцать только тогда, когда йерим была через чур близко к хеджу или, когда бариста случайно задумывалась о ней в течение дня. фиолетовый свет сердца начал ярко сверкать перед хеджу, с каждой секундой становясь всё ярче и ярче, освещая комнату. – ты никогда не светилось так сильно! что происходит!? – спросила хеджу у сердца. оно начало делиться, больше светящихся сердец наполняло комнату с огромной энергией.

к сожалению, хеджу не могла распоряжаться ими, когда они были в таком состоянии. сердца летали вокруг, в то время как их становилось больше, и в конце концов превратились в торнадо в середине кафе. – дерьмо! – закричала хеджу. её адреналин повышался с тем, как она наблюдала за сердцами, творивших природное бедствие прямо перед её глазами. хеджу взглотнула, закрывая глаза, желая, чтобы кафе не превратилось в куча руин из—за её глупых сердец, которые появились из-за её огромного краша на посетительницу, что посещает кафе каждый день. 

звон колокольчиков.

хеджу поворачивается. посетитель.

её глаза расширяются, когда она понимает кто это.

— йе-йерим!? – воскликнула хеджу, вставая со своего места. йерим лениво облокотилась на дверь, странно хихикая. она прошла в кафе, её шаги были медленными и тяжёлыми. её тело шаталось из стороны в сторону. фиолетовые сердца останавливаются, видя йерим.

— хей, хеджу.. кафе пустое? – йерим усадила себя на ближайший стул, откинувшись на его спинку и свесив голову. сердца окружили её, выглядя встревоженными. – ох-х? фиолетовые седца~ — хмыкнула девушка, тыкая в одно из них. сердца отстранились от йерим из-за её неприятного состояния. 

— йерим, — отозвалась хеджу с более строгим голосом. – ты пьяна?

— пьяна?.. ах-х. я выпила немного ранее.. так что, я не знаю… — она снова хихикнула. — хеджу? ты тоже видишь эти сердца? или я их выдумала? – йерим показала на стену из сердец позади неё. они взглянули на хеджу, сверкая фиолетовым цветом. 

— йерим, ты пьяна, — напомнила хеджу, отчего девушка вновь усмехнулась. – что случилось? почему ты здесь?

— хорошо.. я немного выпила с моей подругой чонын.. думаю, я сбежала… — ответила йерим, пялясь на потолок.

— … сбежала? тогда почему ты пришла сюда?

йерим задумалась на секунду, промычав что—то от своих мыслей. – наверное, я думала о тебе? не знаю.. я устала от использования своего мозга, на сегодня достаточно размышлений. я думаю! я закрываю рот, — усталая улыбка сверкнула перед хеджу снова. всё та же самая улыбка, которую йерим дарит ей каждое утро. хеджу покраснела из-за слов старшей. думала обо мне? когда ты пьяна!? сердца снова начали безумствовать, метаясь по всему кафе. факт того, что сердца отражали чувства хеджу, до сих пор пугал её.

— хочешь выпить чего—нибудь, йерим? – спросила хеджу, когда забота о девушка взяла верх над ней. йерим кивнула, — как обычно, пожалуйста, — прохрипела хеджу.

— дай сердцам позаботиться о тебе, — сказала хеджу, и йерим просто согласилась, не спрашивая ничего.

хеджу кивнула фиолетовым сердцам, которые тут же примкнули к плечам йерим. три или четыре сердца расположились на руках, ногах, коленях и даже лбу девушки. – ох-х~ они делают мне массаж! смотри, хеджу! это.. мило, — проговорила йерим, пока тепло излучалось от сердец, расслабляющих её мышцы. хеджу посмотрела на неё, поняв, что та уже уснула.

— вау, как вы, ребята, не делали этого для меня, когда у меня была мигрень? – спросила хеджу у сердец, что не нашли себе места на теле йерим. сердца не ответили. хеджу вздохнула, возвращаясь к приготовлению напитка. она взяла чашку и начала свою работу. – один карамельный маккиато на подходе! – объявила хеджу, ставя посуду в кофе машину, нажимая пару кнопок, и спустя пару секунд чашка наполняется сиропом для маккиато.

одинокое сердце подлетело к хеджу, садясь на кофе машину, грустно смотря на бариста. – что? – спросила она у сердца. хеджу поднесла к нему свою руку, предлагая сесть на её ладонь. фиолетовое сердце запрыгнуло на неё, почему девушка улыбнулась, немного опуская руку, чтобы показать сердцу кофе. – приятно пахнет, не так ли? – сердце вновь издало звенящий звук, блёстки рассыпались во все стороны, когда оно тряслось.

без какого—либо предупреждения, сердце прыгнуло в чашку с кофе. хеджу крикнула: — хей! это не плавательный бассейн! в любом случае, уже было поздно, фиолетовая пыль растворилась в напитке, испуская фиолетовый пар в процессе. аромат, исходящий из чашки, был похож на мёд, смешанный с карамелью… хеджу нахмурилась, маккиато готово. неужели фиолетовое сердце само добавило себя в рецепт? бариста взяла чашку, приподнеся её ближе к своему лицу.

оно пахло приятно, но выглядело не похоже на прежнее, коричневый карамельный сироп был не единственной вещью, что теперь летал над молочной пеной, здесь были и щепотки фиолетового, кружась над ней. сердце правда растворилось в напитке. хеджу прикусила губу. я подам это йерим. взяв чашку, бариста покинула кухню. йерим, наверное, дремала на диване, сердца согревали её, а тихое сопение шло из её рта.

хеджу дотронулась до плеча йерим, пытаясь разбудить её. йерим приоткрыла глаза и устало моргнула, — а, хеджу. — она зевнула, смотря на бариста, — мой заказ готов? – спросила она своим сонным голосом, пока сердца спрыгивали с её тела друг за другом, меняя свой цвет на серый… и исчезая в воздухе. хеджу потёрла свои глаза в недоумении, — да. – ответила она, передавая загадочный маккиато йерим, — я добавила новый ингредиент, надеюсь, что тебе понравится, — что-ж, ингредиент сам добавил себя в кофе.

йерим тепло улыбнулась ей, сделав глоток. её глаза в миг расширились, — ох! это намного лучше, чем оригинальный рецепт! – воскликнула она, делая ещё один глоток. – что ты добавила сюда? – спросила она со сверкающими глазами… хеджу клянётся, что могла увидеть фиолетовые частицы в этой широте глаз йерим.

— это секрет, — хеджу ухмыльнулась.

— ну, лучше ему и оставаться секретом! это точно станет хитом кафе! – йерим выпила весь напиток за раз. – и моя головная боль прошла! я чувствую себя трезвой. какие магические ингредиенты ты добавляешь сюда? – поинтересовалась та, ставя пустую чашку на стол. хеджу пожала плечами, — я ведь сказала тебе, что это секрет. – напомнила она, показывая свою улыбку йерим.

— о боже, я точно расскажу об этом чонын, я ведь протрезвела—

внезапно, не дав йерим закончить предложение, дверь кафе открылась. молодая девушка с тёмными волосами, заплетёнными в хвост, зашла в помещение с уставшим выражением лица, — чо йерим! – крикнула она, показывая на йерим, которая показалась ей слишком уж трезвой после двух выпитых бутылок пива до того, как она пришла в кафе.

— ты… в порядке? – чонын не спеша прошла к ней, объясняя свои медленные шаги уменьшением волнения. йерим ярко ей улыбнулась, — ага! хеджу позаботилась обо мне, — йерим подняла пустую чашку от кофе. хеджу поставила руки на свои бокам, гордясь тем, что она смогла предложить девушке свою заботу.

чонын села напротив йерим, — что? ты сбежала от меня, заставила оббегать весь район, заходить в разные магазины, чтобы потом найти тебя в кафе, наслаждающейся чашкой кофе со своей подругой? – глаза чонын расширились, пока та ругала внезапно отрезвевшую йерим. девушка разместила свои пальцы на подбородке, думая, что ей ответить, — ну.. да, типа того, — согласилась йерим, не убирая улыбку с лица.

хеджу наблюдала за тем, как низко опустилась голова чонын, пока та нервно трёт свой лоб. она вздохнула, — чо йерим, ты моя смерть, — сказала старшая с раздражением в голосе, — я больше никогда не буду пить с тобой.

йерим ахнула, — эй! ладно тебе! это было весело! 

хеджу точно могла видеть, что чонын была той, кто держал йерим на поводке. похожие отношения были у неё с ёджин. (слава богу, у хеджу не было даже мысли о том, чтобы позвать младшую выпить, ведь кто знает, какой становится ёджин, когда она пьяная?) хеджу заметила, как она сама немного улыбается, жалея чонын, несмотря на то, что она совсем незнакомка для неё.

— хорошо, тогда пошли домой, — объявила чонын, вставая со своего стула. – что? я ещё не закончила говорить с хеджу, — отметила йерим, смотря на бариста. старшая девушка взглянула на неё на секунду, и хеджу наконец смогла рассмотреть её лицо полностью. она выглядела не только разбитой, но и ужасно уставшей, — ты не будешь против, если я заберу йерим? она всё равно приходи сюда каждое утро, — чонын спросила, беря свой кошелек в руки и натягивая пиджак.

хеджу кивнула, — ты выглядишь утомлённой.

чонын усмехнулась, — кто бы говорил.

— приходи завтрашним утром, я сделаю тебе напиток. похоже, тебе не достаёт кофеина, предложила хеджу, помогая йерим встать на ноги, — я никогда не могу сказать нет бесплатным вещам. конечно, я прихвачу йерим с собой, — чонын положила руку на плечо подруги, агрессивно потрясывая его, — спасибо, хеджу, за то, что позаботилась о ней. и я извиняюсь за то, что она потревожила тебя в эту ночь, — старшая кинула взгляд на девушку рядом.

йерим поклонилась ей, — спасибо за заботу. мне жаль, что я потревожила тебя.

— но за что ты извиняешься? ты ведь сказала, что первым делом думала обо мне, — хеджу улыбнулась ей с этим комментарием. в её голове две хеджу пожали друг другу руки, хваля саму себя за это. чонын посмеялась, крикнув (она крикнула? или просто посмеялась так громко, что было похоже на крик?), йерим покраснела. – ох-х, ты пьяная пришла флиртовать с девушкой? всё ясно, чо йеримми!

девушка агрессивно помотала головой, ударяя руку чонын, которой она показывала на йерим, — н-нет! я не делала этого! я говорю странные вещи, когда я пьяна! – отрицает всем своим телом йерим через удар ногой по полу и взмахами руками.

— извини меня за эти смущающие слова.. я худшая... – проговорила йерим, закрывая половину своего лица рукой, стесняясь своих действий.

— всё нормально. это было… мило, — хеджу положила свои руки в карман фартука, перекатываясь с пяток на цыпочки. йерим покраснела с небольшого комплимента хеджу, её уши заметно окрасились в розовый. чонын подтолкнула её руку свои локтём, ухмыляясь.

хеджу чувствует, как сердца цветут внутри её груди, хотя ни одно из них ещё не вышло наружу, пытаясь не нарушить момент. она чувствует, как адреналин повышается у неё и её сердец. воспользуйся шансом. кричала хеджу у себя в голове. воспользуйся шансом! слышала она крик сердец в своей груди.

— хей, йерим, перед тем, как ты уйдёшь…

девушка хмыкнула, её лёгкий взгляд вернулся к хеджу. чонын была уже у двери кафе, открывая её.

— если ты завтра свободна, то может ты хочешь.. погулять вместе? ну, знаешь.. свидание?

слыша свои собственные слова, хеджу захотела пропасть под землю.  ах, мне не нужно было делать этого.  сожаление о содеянном пришло быстрее, чем обычно. она ещё никогда не звала никого на свидания, и, чёрт возьми, это забрало у неё много уверенности в себе.

хеджу уже открыла рот, чтобы извиниться и забрать свои слова обратно.

— на самом деле.. звучит мило, — йерим согласилась. и ответ, который хеджу совсем не ожидала услышать. – свидание звучит мило. давай попробуем.

— да! ах-х.. может.. в два часа? встретимся здесь?

— должна ли я красиво нарядиться?

— т-ты всегда красиво одета! не стоит перетруждаться!

— хорошо! ты получила свидание, хеджу. держи своё слово, — йерим помахала ей, разворачиваясь к хеджу спиной и возвращаясь к чонын. – пока! увидимся завтра! – йерим снова улыбнулась ей перед тем, как покинуть кафе. чонын закрыла дверь, и хеджу снова услышала звон колокольчиков на ней.

— да.. пока, — хеджу подняла руку в сторону закрывающейся двери, и, когда та захлопнулась, она снова опустила её.

хеджу крикнула в стену. фиолетовые сердца начали появляться вокруг неё, — я позвала её на свидание!! – объявила хеджу, слыша счастливый звон сердец.

бариста упала на кровать из сердец, что поднимали её выше с пола.

она сделала это.   



End file.
